


We Already Talked About This

by AvelinePentaghast



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvelinePentaghast/pseuds/AvelinePentaghast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeker, we already talked about this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Already Talked About This

They had started meeting at the tavern about three months ago, in which they developed a friendly relationship, scattered heartfelt talks and all. One of those nights, after a few drinks too many, Cassandra looked at Varric seriously and said: "I want to kiss you". He did a double take, then replied "kiss me? Seeker are you sure..." "No, I said I might want to kiss you. Sometime. Maybe." She blushed at the admission, something she'd been thinking about for weeks now when she found herself looking at his lips a little too much when he talked to her in their usual corner booth.

She wanted to kick herself. Kissing Varric?! Sure, she wanted to. She really, really wanted to. But telling him about it was something else entirely. Cassandra did not "say" things, she held them in until they ate her from the inside. She certainly did not go around kissing dwarves. What if everybody found out? What would everybody think? She couldn't let it get the best of her, so she decided to just let things go and pretend like the conversation never happened.

The next day, at their usual meeting place, Varric quietly pretending to look at something very interesting in the table to their left. "Great, now Ive made it awkward" she thought. Varric spoke up: " Seeker. I am definitely not known for making mature decisions, and even though I would want nothing more than to take you, right here, and give you the best kiss in all of Thedas, I don't think it's a good idea. I know you were not being yourself a hundred percent, but I just wanted to make it clear. I respect you and would not do something you will regret after. And knowing you, you will." Cassandra was stunned at the comment and how out of character it seemed coming from Varric. She blushed violently, she had thought with all the ale he had consumed the night before he'd have forgotten the whole thing. But he just had to bring it up. "Varric, please. I was a little bit drunk." she looked down at her boots. " I didn't mean what I said".

"You are a terrible liar" Varric said to her. "Just terrible." Thankfully, he let it go, and the night went on as usual, the drinks coming, food at the end of the night, and him walking her to her room afterwards. "So..." said Cassandra. "Thank you. for not making a big deal out of it. I appreciate it, Varric. He pulled her down into a tight hug "anything for my friends". They hugged for longer than friends were supposed to, Cassandra could feel his breat hot at her neck, his heart beating faster every second, giving her a bit of lightness knowing he felt the same as her. She started to pull away from the hug, cheek against cheek, slowly directing her mouth towards the front of his face, not pulling away, until her face was right in front of him, and her lips were only milimeters from his.

"Seeker, I thought we'd talked abouth this."  
She straightened up, took a deep breath to calm herself and said " you're right. Goodnight, Varric."  
"Goodnight, Cassandra"

They each walked to their room cursing themselves for being such cowards.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> BE kind, first work published!


End file.
